


18 actors, a director, 5 kids and a dog

by Rxnee502



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxnee502/pseuds/Rxnee502
Summary: What happens when the two youngest members of Haru, Natsu, and Aki age down 10 years and Taichi becomes a dog?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	18 actors, a director, 5 kids and a dog

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD A STUPID MOMENT AND THOUGHT KUMON WAS YOUNGER THAN YUKI BY A FEW DAYS AND ITS TOO LATE TO TURN BACK SO JUST PRETEND HE'S YOUNGER HERE EHJFJFJFJSH man

**Tsuzuru** : dIRECTOR  
**Izumi** : Tsuzuru-kun?!  
**Tsuzuru** : you need to see this

Most, if not all of the members in every troupe were gathered in the practice room. Citron, Tsuzuru, Kazunari, Misumi, Omi, and Sakyo brought their roommates, but something was different.. They were little kids and Taichi's a dog! They were lying down together on a futon in the middle of the room

 **Izumi** : wha- what happened??  
**Citron** : we woke up and the kids turned into kiddier kids!  
**Izumi** : right when I told Matsukawa to take a break too  
**Tenma** : How come fuyugumi wasn't affected?  
**Homare** : Hmm.. Perhaps we're just too mature to not be cursed and transform back into a mere child!  
**Tasuku** : Just yesterday you were using marshmallows to teach Mikage tricks like he was a dog  
**Hisoka** : anything for marshmallows.. zzzz

Speaking of dogs  
**Taichi** : BARK BARK BARK??  
Taichi woke up and took a second to realize what happened  
**Misumi** : Taichi said "I'm a dog??"!  
**Kazunari** : you can talk to dogs Sumi?!  
Kazu looked at his ~~boy~~ friend surprised  
**Misumi** : Yeah!! I can talk to lots of animals!  
**Kazunari** : That's poggers!  
**Tsumugi** : P..poggers?  
If the translators won't make Tsumugi say poggers then I will 

**Sakyo** : Don't mind him, Tsukioka. Nanao, how did you become a dog?  
**Taichi** : ..Bark bark..  
**Misumi** : He said "I may or may not have tried eating dog food when Tsumugi-san brought Zabi here yesterday"  
**Izumi** : That doesn't really explain how, also why would you do that??  
**Citron** : Was it delirious?  
**Tsuzuru** : delicious  
**Citron** : Yes! That!  
**Taichi** : ..bark  
**Misumi** : "maybe"  
**Yuki** : I- you literally are a dumb dog now  
**Taichi** : :(

 **Muku** : M..maybe dog food was witch magic!!  
The sunshine prince trio woke up to cause crimes and that crime is being too fucking adorable  
**Sakuya** : Morning!  
**Kumon** : Mucchan I protect you from witch!  
**Muku** : I protect Kyuchan too!  
Kumon then looked around the room and saw  
**Kumon** : Niichan!!!!!  
He ran to his older brother and attacked him with a hug  
**Juza** : ...heh, hey there little guy  
Juza felt nostalgic looking at Kumon and Muku, remembering the times when all three of them were kids and how they would comfort him about his appearance. What the fuck me this is supposed to be crack don't make it sad  
**Izumi** : umm.. do you three know how you turned into kids?  
**Sakuya** : Eh? We were always kids!  
**Izumi** : huh..

They kept most of their memories, only forgetting about them being in plays and some memories before joining Mankai. They remember the other members but thankfully only positive stuff because Sakuya and Masumi are too young for the shit Chikage did. Taichi was lucky to be the only one that didn't get any of his memory erased since he's already suffering being a dog, but he still aged down as he was still the 2nd youngest in his troupe. The 2nd youngest remember more things than the 1st, and they all remember what they did in the Mankai dorms except they don't remember being teenagers at the time. Does that make sense idk I'm just an iliterate rat bro

 **Omi** : you boys must be hungry, I'll go make breakfast  
**Yuki** : aaand there goes mom  
**Azami** : Morning.. Dad?  
**Sakyo** : Your pa's back at home boy  
**Azami** : But _*points at Sakyo*_ you dad  
**Banri** : nono Azami this is grandpa  
**Sakyo** : Grandpas can fight too  
**Banri** : ooo what you gonna do tell me what your walk to school everyday was like and make me do it  
**Sakyo** : you were an accident  
**Banri** : .  
**Banri** : well shi- ah there's kids here  
**Sakuya** : ahhh Masumi, you're last to wake up! Come on let's play!  
**Masumi** : noisy...want sleep...

**Izumi** : how did this happen... more importantly how do we change them back?  
**Azuma** : for now let's let them enjoy being young kids again until we find a way to get them back  
**Izumi** : good point. I'm counting on you all to help take care of them  
They don't turn back lol I might use this to dump random scenarios when I finish writing how each troupe takes care of them  
**Chikage** : so we have to watch over kids..  
**Guy** : Is something wrong Utsuki?  
**Chikage** : Nothing. I'm just not the best with kids  
**Itaru** : you can count on us Izumi  
**Chikage** : Chigasaki, you're a kid yourself. Clean your side of the room  
**Itaru** : yeahhh nope

**Author's Note:**

> @rxnee502 on twitter follow me for muku yume/selfshipping and random shit <333


End file.
